Kraid
.]] Kraid es un gigante reptil/dragón y Pirata Espacial de rango medio, recurrente en las series Metroid. Kraid es uno de los más grandes enemigos que Samus enfrenta. Su primera aparición fue en Metroid, siendo el primero de los dos mini-jefes, siendo el otro Ridley. Su resurrección, al igual que la de Ridley, aparece en Super Metroid (y se menciona en el manual de Metroid Prime), donde gana la habilidad de lanzar proyectiles similares a rocas desde su boca. Sus principales ataques corresponden a proyectiles lanzados desde su estómago, o sus propias garras que son lanzadas. También puede simplemente, golpear con sus garras de forma directa en vez de lanzándolas. Para derrotar a Kraid, Samus debe dispararle a su ojo con un Misil o un Rayo Recarga al máximo. De esta forma, Kraid abrirá su boca, y es ahí donde deben disparásele misiles a discreción para dañarlo. Conforme Kraid vaya debilitándose, este destruirá parte del escenario, haciéndo el combate más difícil, hasta que al final no haya ningún lugar en que el Samus pueda apoyarse; a partir de entonces, la única manera de alcanzar la altura suficiente como para disparar a Kraid es esperar a que este lance los proyectíles de su estómago. Estos se clavarán en las paredes, permitiendo a Samus utlizarlos como si de escaleras se tratase. En el primer Metroid hubo un sub-jefe llamado "Fake Kraid" (falso Kraid). También apareció en Super Metroid, justo antes de luchar contra el de verdad. Destruir a Kraid es, junto con derrotar a Ridley, uno de los requisitos para abrir el camino a Tourian. thumb|kraid en zero mission thumb|Artwork de [[Kraid, Metroid zero mission]] Apariencias Metroid En Metroid (videojuego), Kraid es el jefe de Brinstar. Debido a la carencia de colores y tamaños limitados del elfo, la interpretación del artista de Kraid para las ilustraciones del juego se diferenció bastante por lo que los diseñadores animosos posteriores estuvieron pensando. Las ilustraciones de Kraid parecen mostrar esto además de su tamaño más pequeño en este juego (que todas las apariencias posteriores); también parece tener una espalda del pelo verde y sólo dos ojos. Sin embargo, "el pelo" parece ser una sombra más oscura de balanzas mientras su tercer ojo puede ser visto en medio de su frente como lo que parece ser un cuerno. Hay también una Falsificación Kraid que Samus puede encontrar antes de luchar contra verdadero Kraid. Sin embargo, ya que el Escondite de Kraid tiene caminos múltiples que Samus puede tomar para alcanzar al verdadero Kraid, Samus nunca realmente puede entrar en contacto con la Falsificación Kraid.El Falso Kraid es similar de aspecto, pero es una sombra más oscura de verde y es bastante débil en comparación con el verdadero. Esto sólo toma un pequeño golpe para terminar al Kraid falso. A diferencia del verdadero Kraid, esto se regenera si es destruido si Samus entra de nuevo en el cuarto. Super Metroid Kraid reaparece en Super Metroid en una forma mucho más grande, tomando el espacio de aproximadamente dos pantallas verticales. En este aspecto, su cuerpo es invulnerable excepto su boca, que se abre después de que Kraid es pegado un tiro en los ojos por un Misil, Super Misil, o con el Power Beam. Cuatro Super Misiles, o 20 misiles y/o Tiros Cargados, son necesarios para derrotar a Kraid. Como en Metroid (videojuego) justo antes del cuarto del verdadero Kraid aunque parecido a un enano en la comparación, tanto en términos de tamaño como fuerza,aparece el Falso Kraid. Justo como enMetroid (videojuego), esto se regenera si es destruido si Samus entra de nuevo en el cuarto. Sólo fuera del cuarto de Kraid, hay un cadáver misterioso que podría ser un GF Trooper o un Bounty Hunter. Metroid Zero Mission En Metroid Zero Mission, Kraid tiene su apariencia de Super Metroid, sugiriendo que Kraid se supusiera para ser gigantesco en el original "y no creciera" entre sus apariencias en Metroid y Super Metroid. Digno de la nota es que no hay ningún Kraid falso en este juego. Por extraño que parezca, el cuarto en el cual apareció en el juego original está presente, sin embargo, Fake Kraid no es visto en ningúna parte.Kraid también es dado su propia área. En la batalla con Kraid,El pegará un tiro a sus puntos de ombligo en Samus. Si los puntos fallan ellos se pegarán en la pared que permite a Samus un camino claro a la cabeza de Kraid (los puntos explotarán después de un pase de segundos). Otros Juegos Super Smash Bros. Melee: un trofeo de Kraid es obtenido cuando la etapa de Profundidades Brinstar es abierta. El Kraid también aparece como la parte de la etapa Profundidades de Brinstar. De vez en cuando, él surgirá del magma, rugirá y hará girar la arena acuchillándolo, cambiándose gameplay. Kraid tiene una mención en el manual de instrucción Metroid Prime (videojuego) como resucitado por los Piratas Espaciales, junto con el Cerebro Madre y Ridley antes del juego. Aun siMeta Kraid no hizo una apariencia en Metroid Prime (videojuego). Trofeo de Melee "A boss enemy from Metroid. Kraid lives in the depths of Brinstar. He immobilizes enemies with his three red eyes, and his powerful jaws can crush anything. He can also shoot the three spikes in his belly; it's said he often fires them at his prey. Once Samus defeated Ridley and Kraid, the way to Tourian opened." En Español:"Un enemigo jefe de Metroid. Kraid vive en las profundidades de Brinstar. Él inmoviliza a enemigos con sus tres ojos rojos, y sus mandíbulas poderosas pueden destruir lo que sea. Él también puede pegar un tiro a los tres puntos en su vientre; se dice que él a menudo los enciende a su presa. Una vez que Samus derrotó Ridley y a Kraid,el camino hacia Tourian se abre". Trivia * Meta Kraid fue al principio querido para hacer un aspecto en Metroid Prime (videojuego) como un jefe en las Minas Phazon, y fue modelada y pelado por Gene Kohler para aquel objetivo. Sin embargo, las coacciones de tiempo le impidieron ser incluido en la versión final del juego. Él es mencionado en el manual del juego que como está en el proceso para la resurrección (probablemente para Super Metroid o el aspecto Prime intencionado). De la nota en el aspecto de Meta Kraid es su cabeza: parece ser cubierto por una cúpula metálica en el cuadro. Él también parece tener venas azules que traspasan su vientre; es posible que él debiera tener realces de Meta y/o Phazon. * Kraid de vez en cuando aparecía en el Captain N:The Game Master, basada en su arte de concepto original. Una de sus apariencias ocurre encarcelada en RX 338, convenciendo a todos los presos en su bloque que fueron guardados en su sitio por Samus para encender a su cautivo del mismo tipo, antes de que ella golpee a todos ellos con Kraid como un arma. El Samus posterior lo usa como una desviación para hacer su propia fuga. * Es posible que Kraid pueda tener un poco de relación a los Bryyonians, viendo que él tiene tres ojos y un aspecto reptilian, similar a Reptilicus , Mogenar y las estatuas alrededor de Bryyo. Encima de este, el tema de batalla de Mogenar es muy similar a Kraid. * En el Metroid Manga, la Mother Brain declara que Kraid tiene capacidades protectoras en la par con el escudo Antióptico. Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Piratas Espaciales Categoría:Jefes de Metroid: Zero Mission Categoría:Jefes de Super Metroid Categoría:Jefes de Metroid Categoría:Enemigos